Sanction of Twilight
by Mistress Escalade
Summary: As Link returns to his life after Twilight, he finds he feels incomplete without the sense of adventure. The sword he keeps at his side longs for attention, just as Link longs for the rays of twilight to rain on him again. Just as he thinks he will never see Midna again, A chaos leeks into him. Will he ever see the world of Twilight Again?-READ TO FIND OUT!- Takes place after TP
1. A Shadow of Doubt

A hero known by many names sat in the outer forests of Hyrule,

His shirt off as he stood beneath a waterfall, His faithful

horse Nearby, drinking from the stream beneath him. He smiled at

her. This was soon followed by a sigh. He was the hero of

Hyrule so... shouldn't he feel more... Excited? He felt

exhausted, and empty. Midna was gone. She was the one who guided

him through this journey. And although he had been clueless a

few days ago, He regretted not stopping her now. Only minutes

and he could have stopped her. And yet, He didn't. Would he ever

see her again? She was one of his closest friends, not

forgetting his childhood friend Illia, of course. But she had

befriended someone new in the village and Link knew that the

best time to leave his hometown was now. Before it hadn't been

planned. But now, All alone with his horse Epona, he sort of

missed the noise of Ordon. Herding the goats, Collin sword

fighting with the other boys. The hero smiled whilest thinking

of them. He stepped out of the water and walked over to the tree

limb he had laid his tunic and chainmail pulled the

chainmail over his head and faced his tunic. He picked it up and

draped it over his shoulders and pulled it over his head. He

tightened his belts and pulled on his boots, followed by his

gloves. He pulled his hat from Epona's saddle bags and pulled it

onto his head. But within moments, his senses flared on edge.

Something... Wasn't right. Laughter ensued in the forest. Evil,

sickening grabbed his sword from the scabberd on

the ground and looked swiftly around him. Voices began speaking

all at once. They were eerie and strange and Link didn't

understand any of what they were saying. His head hurt from the

sound of them. Epona began to whinny in a frightened manner. She

raised her hooves and lashed out at the air with them. A being,

no, a beast of the twilight appeared before Link. He gasped and

prepared himself if he needed to attack it. The beast lunged

foward and knocked the hero to the ground, knocking The sword

from his hands. The creature glowed as Link's symbol glowed.

Link cried out in pain as the creature latched onto his head

with sharp teeth. He reached for his sword and was barely able

to touch the hilt. He stretched his muscles while blood oozed

over his head. He now had the sword. He was blinded by his own

blood as he lashed out with it and got the beast off of him. He

moved quickly, too quickly, and shot off the ground and hit the

beast a few more times. It fell to the ground and turned into fragments

of twilight. Link breathed heavily as he walked towards his

horse. He collapsed next to her and his world went black. The

laughter played in his head like a broken record. When he awoke,

his head was pounding. He was still alone with Epona but he

could feel the presence of someone else. He felt around for his

sword and walked to the water to look at the damage done by the

twilight gasped at what he saw. Instead of his

reflection, there lay his face with red eyes and silver hair. He

moved away from the water and the laughter played in his mind

slowly moved back over to the water. " Stupid hero. Are

you afraid?" The voice asked. Link frowned."Who are you?" He

asked the voice in his mind." I am your shadow. A being created

by the king of darkness himself. I am your perfect clone, cloned

in darkness. I am known. As shadow Link," The voice replied.

"Shadow Link? What? How did he-" He was cut off by more

laughter. It made his head hurt worse. "What do you want?" He

managed to think. Shadow Link grinned in the water and his

watery image appeared before Link. Link gripped his sword and

slashed at it. The water just jiggled. Shadow Link laughed

again." Stupid boy. I exist within you. You see, the day you

killed Gannondorf, he said these words 'Do not think this ends

here. The History of Light and Shadow shall be written in

blood!' When he muttered those words, he muttered a curse.

That curse was me. He had no idea when it would lay out or if

it would lay out. He had no idea how to fully acivate it. The

power of the triforce you have on your hand was able to hold its

powers back all this time. But the twilight beast was able to

awaken the curse, fighting back the power of the triforce. That

is why you and the beast was in that faithful moment

that I was awakened! And it was not only YOU he cursed. But this

land you know as HYRULE. Everyone will be attacked by the evil

that kingdom of Hyrule will fall. And their precious

hero won't be able to stop it. Not with me around. Your only

hope is the twilight itself. Too bad the mirror shattered.

Idiot," He said. Link reached into the floating water and pulled

his hand back out. His glove had turned black." Interesting,"He

whispered. He walked to the normal water and splashed water

over the blood, clearing it from his turned to Epona who

was now looking worriedly at him. His eyes softened and he pet

her." Its okay, we'll figure this out. I hope." He sighed, now

unsure himself. He pulled his scabbard over his back and then

his shield. A light glimmered nearby. A peice of... glass? He

walked over to it. It was a fragment of the mirror of Twilight.

Suddenly, Link had an idea. He picked up the fragment and walked

over to the floating wall of water. He placed the peice inside

of it. It began to glow and swirled into a circle. He covered

his eyes and stepped back. Black and white walls formed in the

swirl. The water dripped over it as a makeshift door to the

twilight stood before Link. His heart beat heavily, his eyes

wide. He jumped onto Epona and hit her reigns. She shot into the

rhealm of Twilight. The water collapsed after they went through.

Link looked around him as his mind cleared. He couldn't believe

it. After all this time, he was back in the world of twilight.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Laughter played in his mind as Link smiled." Woopdy-doo, you

made it back to the twilight. Whats next, oh chosen hero? Seeing

as you have no idea where you are in the twilight. And there is

no way... Of getting back. But I of course don't mind being

here. It is... a shadow of Hyrule, after all,"Shadow Link was

really making The hero of green mad. His horse whinnied beneath

him and shook her head. A creature resembling a horse stood

nearby. It raised its head and whinnied back. It seemed as if

they were communicating. After a while, Epona started to move

foward. Link looked down at her, trusting her. He had no idea

where she was going and he only hoped it would help in some form

or another. "A horse won't know much. In this rhealm, things

aren't always as they seem, green boy," Shadow Link hummed. Link

sighed." Perhaps... But I trust her. As I trust Midna," He said

aloud. Epona whinnied in happiness at this. It made Link wonder

if perhaps the horse could read his thoughts. They soon came

into a clearing and Link realized just how much he had missed

this place. The grass was black as it would be here in the

twilight. The sky was deep red and yellow. Blocks of black

floated within it, like clouds in his world. He smiled at it.

Epona stopped in her tracks and made a loud noise. A figure

stepped from the shrubberies ahead and spoke in a different

tongue. Link gave him a look that said," Excuse me?" And the guy

tried again." Hylian?... Do you speak Hylian?" He asked. Link

nodded quickly. The male whose skin was black and white, green

glowing marks surrounding his arms smiled. "I am Apolias,

guardian of these did you come to this world?" He

asked. Link explained how he had entered but left out that his

world was in peril." Could I perhaps speak with... Princess

Midna?" He asked. Apolias stepped foward, smiling deeply, a

graceful aura about him. He looked Link up and down and laughed

deeply." I thought I'd never see the day," He said with a

smiled. Link was confused." I welcome you, Link," He said and

took the side of Epona's reigns in his hands." Follow me," He

said. He lead Epona and Link into the forest. Behind them, there

was a loud sound and an invisible shield appeared around the

forest, appearing as if it had never been there before. Link

looked uneasily at it and Apolias laughed." We still get the

occasional beast every now and then. So precautions are indeed

necessary," He said. Link frowned." I thought the beasts

disappeared when I defeated Zant and Gannon," He said. Apolias

frowned." So did I, Hero. So did I," Were the words he muttered.

They came to sudden halt before a giant dark yellowish looking

waterfall. Apolias sung a hymn and there was a loud whirring

sound before the waterfall split in half, revealing a secret

smiled."Nice," He muttered. Apolias grinned." I do

try. I wish I had been healthy during Zant's reign. I was sick

and could not move. When you defeated the evil king and the one

who gave him power, Our Princess appeared and healed me. She

used a fairy from your world. Fairies here are very rare. They

tend to stay in the light. It is sacred power to us here. There

are no known links to your world besides the mirror that you

shattered long ago. Princess Midna will be most intrigued by

your arrival," He smirked as they came out of the waterfall

cave. There, was a place Link recognized. Zant's, No, Midna's

castle. He jumped off his horse and ran towards the castle,

ignoring the guards that suddenly began to chase him.

Midna sat at her throan as she conversed with another of the

twilight. She jumped slightly as the doors to her castle were

slammed open. She stood, about to scold whoever slammed them and

stopped as she realized who was in front of her. She had been

holding a glass and now she dropped it, causing it to shatter at

her feet. In front of her, clad in moss green, was someone she

had left behind." Link?"

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow of A Hero?

Indeed it was the hero she had left behind so long ago. She

smiled. Until her senses flared. She picked up an aura and her

eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. Not... She felt tears sting

her eyes as the hero suddenly fell to his knees." Gah!" He

grabbed his head and writhed in pain. Link tried to fight but he

was no match. His eyes became red, his hair became silver. And

his clothes became the mark of a shadow. "You!How dare you show

your face in this world!" Midna screamed."Now,now, is that any

way to treat your guests?" Shadow smirked and pulled Link's

sword from the scabbard. It burned his dropped it

quickly." Tch, I'll have to go get my own," He said, grinning at

Midna. She stood up, her hair flaring around her like a weapon."

GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed. Shadow smirked and snapped his

hands. Link was back to normal. He dropped to his knees,

panting." I SAID LEAVE!" Midna screamed. Link stared up at her

in disbelief." GET OUT!" She screamed, tears falling heavily.

"You're... not welcome here." She sobbed, falling to her knees,

her hair laying on her shoulders quickly. Link stood up and ran

foward, dropping down beside her. He looked deep into her eyes,

his own pleeding, yearning." Please help me," He said. Midna

stared into those aqua blue eyes. She wiped away her tears with

one arm. "Leaving you is the first thing to have made me shed a

tear since losing my people and my home to the arms of Zant,"

She whispered. "I left you behind because I didn't want to upset

the balance any longer. Light and shadow do not belong in one

though you may see it that way, they work in the two

worlds only. They are separate entities, surviving off of each

other in a kept balance. And to cross that balance for something

as selfish as love..."Midna trailed off and looked away from

the hero. Her took his hand and put it beneath her chin, moving

her eyes to his again."Look at me. I need your help. You needed

mine last time. So please... I don't know where else to go to,"

he said. Midna sighed." Shadow Link is a barbarian. It took

sacred power to banish him from the twilight. I did not think

the beast I banished him with would find you OR your world. Now

he has latched himself onto you, making you a danger and a

blessing. Its impossible to be both, Link. But at the moment,

your body is teetering between light and dark. That is probably

why another link showed itself to you. That is probably how you

were able to come back to the twilight," She said. Link looked

at her in shock." What do you mean?" He asked. Midna sighed

again, looking away, avoiding his eyes." It means, if we do not

stop the power lurking within you, I will lose my friend. And

Hyrule will lose a great hero. It means, you will be erased. And

Shadow will become your replacement," She said, tears returning

to the corners of her eyes. Link grabbed her arm." Midna!Don't

cry," He pleeded, tears appearing in his own eyes. Midna

laughed." I'm sorry. I'm usually more dignified then this. You

mutt, you make me a mess," She said. Link smiled." We can stop

this. I know we can. If I can heal myself first. Then I KNOW

I'll be able to save Hyrule again."He said. Midna frowned." You

must understand, however, that if you are to do this, there is

no gurantee that you may return here ever again,don't you?" She

said. Link looked away from her. "Its either throw away the

safety of my world... just to stay in another world. Or save

Hyrule... And throw away my best friend," He muttered. Midna

tilted her head to one side."You and I both know. Which one is

more important,"She said. Link sighed." What do I have to do?"

He smiled and prepared herself to explain.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: Gorons and Zoras?

**_Author's Notes: This Chapter was a bit rushed but I like the outcome. I'm not adding much OC stuff to this. But I am flexing on the whole Dark/Light mirrored image thing. Zelda and Midna are like each others halves. And Link and Dark Link are the same. So I thought. Why not have the beings be matched in the twilight? I'm also adding more things to the world of Twilight since I think Nintendo could have added much more to that world. Hopefully we'll get a sequel game to the series. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~_**

**_~End Notes~_**

"The Onorog and Korus both hold peices that we need in order to

help you. We have to recreate an ancient item called a

Cellsirian Circlet. Cellsiria is a world that exists between the

twilight and your world. It is only a legend. But the item may

just be real. In order to get these objects, we must go to the

lands in which they are gaurded. Link, these beings are what in

your world are known as Gorons and Zoras. In our world, they

are completely different beings," She explained. Link stood

up."So are they shadows of the people in Hyrule?" He asked.

Midna nodded."Indeed they are. Link, what about your wolf form?

Wouldn't you generally take the form of a wolf without the

crystal Zant tried cursing you with?" She asked. Link put his

hand to his lips."I've been wondering that myself. It seems with

Shadow here, my triforce is tainted but that should make me more

likely to become a beast, shouldn't it?" He asked. "Maybe

because you're already part beast,"A voice said behind him. He

turned to see Apolias there."Maybe...Have you been listening

this entire time?"He muttered. Apolias nodded."I told you. I

am a guardian. With this said, I never said WHO I guarded. I

only said WHAT. I am Midna's guardian first and foremost,"he

said. Link's eyes narrowed. "I'm not fond of eavesdroppers but

I'm actually thankful you did listen. I'm going to take Link to

Viradon Springs. Where the Koru live. Link is in need of an

object that exists within their ruins.I'm going with him and I

need someone with me to report back to my people if anything is

to happen to me. And I'm in need of one to take over if that

does happen. You fill that possition, Apolias,"Midna said

grimly. Link looked at her."Stop talking as if you'll die on

this journey. It'll be like the one we went on, Midna."He said

pleedingly. Midna turned away from him."No, Link. Your shadow

possesses most of your strength now. You yourself... has been

drained of most power. Although you can fight, you will have to

do so much harder to survive now,"She said. Link nodded."I

thought maybe something like that might be the case,"He

whispered. He sighed now."Okay, now that I know somewhat about

what I'm doing, shall we all head off? I'm not sure if we should

walk or not... I brought Epona though,"He said. Apolias

nodded." We shall use Pegil,"He said. Link raised an eyebrow,

OBVIOUSLY confused. "Pegi are what your horse were calling to.

You may not have noticed it then, but they are what you would

call horses with wings. The only difference is, they are much

more serene animals than your worlds horses," Apolias explained.

Link liked the sound of that but he didn't want to leave his

horse behind."We also have Pegi blocks, made of their hooves. It

is an avid ingredient in potions. BUT, It can also be ground up

and made into Pegi powder, which allows, if sprinkled on a

wingless Pegi, for them to fly.I'm sure it'll have the same

effect on Epona,"Midna put his hand beneath his

chin in thought. "Maybe..."He muttered. Suddenly, the doors to

the throne room burst open, Epona rushing in with a Pegi. The

two seemed to have bonded. Link realized this was the one that

had guided them before. He smiled. Midna walked over to it and

lay her head on its side." Hello Reoper,"She whispered to the

beautiful creature. "Have you made a friend, My gentle one?" She

asked. The creature made a horse like noise. The only difference

between Horse and Pegi calls was that Pegi made music when they

whinnied. It was very melodic and calming, Link thought. He

stepped foward and Midna reached into the saddle bags of the

creature and pulled from them a bag. Link tilted his head to

one side. He hadn't realized it had been wearing saddle bags. He

blinked and they disappeared. He blinked again and turned to

Midna who was smiling."Well, whats your answer?" She asked,

holding up the sighed but nodded."Use it,"He said.

Midna took the bag and poured its contents gently over Epona. At

first, nothing happened. But in moments, Epona's back began to

bulge. She whinnied and the bulge flared out in two directions,

becoming beautiful wings that matched her fur." The affect will

wear off of course when you leave my world," Midna said. Link

nodded and pet Epona who was flexing her new wings. Midna

climbed upon her Pegi and Apolias whisteled. Another Pegi

entered the castle and he climbed on its back. Link carefully

pulled himself onto Epona and looked at the others. Epona shot

forward without warning and broke into a run. She flapped her

winds then and lifted into the air once outside. Link cried out

in shock. Shadow Link became ammused."Stupid boy,Thats not how

you fly,"He laughed. But he didn't take over again. Midna and

Apolias and their pegi soon caught up to Link and Epona. "You're

pretty good for your first time at flying,"Midna called to him.

Link blushed, remembering Shadow's comment."She's flattering

becoming,"Shadow Link mused. Link decided to ignore him

this time. And soon the three were off, heading towards their

first destination. Viradon Springs.

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: An Unknown Illness

Link and the others flew for miles before Link finally caught a

glimpse of Viradon Springs. It was beautiful. The water was all

yellow and looked as if it were glowing. The pegi and Epona

landed then and they all treaded on blue grass. Why was it blue

here and not everywhere else? Link jumped off of Epona and

staggered. He regained his balance and shook his head. What

was... that all about? He looked back up at the others who were

coming to a land now. Midna stepped off of her pegi and

whispered something to it in her native tongue. The pegi made a

beautiful noise and flew off, just like that. Link looked at her

with a small smile upon his lips before turning the other way.

Midna was very worried about her friend. He seemed to get paler

and paler and he had only just left the palace. She frowned and

Link caught sight of it. He smiled once again, trying

desperately to assure her that things would be fine. She was

unassured. However, she did not let him see this and forced

herself to smile. Link staggered again and Midna's expression

wavered again. She was about to comment when a beautiful and

graceful creature resembling an angel fish swam forward to greet

her. It looked like a zora in shape but the colors, shape, and

eyes were off. The eyes were purple and seemed to

their arms were lacey type fins the color of a raven. Upon their

heads seemed to be two thick antenna that curled together behind

them. Upon their legs and feet, more black skin was a

light gray. Upon speaking, one could recognize this particular

creature as female. "Princess Midna, I'm glad to find you here.

We have been having terrible trouble. A new disease has been

branching out amonst our people. The queen has been affected and

is very sick. We suspect she will pass soon." She said. Midna

stepped forward, walking into the water. " I also came for

something. Someone of the human world has been infected with

darkness. Normally, he would change into that of a beast. This

trip, however, has caused Different Occurences. We need to

recreate the Cellsirian Circlet to heal him."She said calmly.

She motioned to Link who stepped forward. "Link, this is a Koru.

They can be compared to what you call ZORAS in your world."

Midna informed him. Link nodded weerily and teetered, falling

forward into the actions caused alarm in the Koru's

eyes."Oh no! It seems he has caught the disease!" She said as

fearfully backed away. As Midna leaned down to inspect Link, his

appearance changed. A growl escaped her lips as she shot

backwards, away from the menacing form before her. "Calm

down."Shadow's voice was deep, dark, and ensnaring. Midna looked

irked. How dare he boss her around? "Who do you think

you-"Shadow cut her off." Listen. And listen well. I didn't

CHOOSE to take over this time." He snapped. Midna blinked, eyes

widening."What do... you mean?" She muttered. Shadow angrily

brushed a hand through his hair." It MEANS, stupid Princess,

that Link hasn't been the only one affected by this curse. I

thought before that it only affected Link. But now I realized

something. When Gannon cursed Link, he cursed me in the

and I are bound completely as of this moment.

Meaning, if Link dies, I die. And if I die-" Midna whispered the

last bit." Link dies..."She whispered." Precisely. And if we

don't separate soon,Both hero and foe will go down." He said

darkly, looking very peeved. Midna looked confused, puzzled.

This was a lot to take in. " My energy is drinking Link's

energy. If his light is extinguised, its the end for us

both,"Shadow said through his sat down where Link

had fallen before realizing the Koru still floated nearby. " I

don't know about this circlet but the queen might know a thing

or two,"The Koru said. "Niala, about the cure, Where could I

look?" Midna asked. Niala looked at her."The queen may know,"She

replied and dived into the waters before returning with three

necklaces."Wear these and your form will, for a little time,

allow you to follow me,"She said. Midna nodded, taking the

necklaces. She distributed them to Shadow and Apolias before

placing her own around her neck. She then dove into the waters.

The other two placed on their necklaces and dove in after her.

She looked towards Niala who went underwater again and was now

in front of them. Niala let the current guide her towards a

cave. Midna, Shadow, and Apolias took this as an example and all

followed it. They got into the cave and Niala's two antenna

parted and pulled in front of her. The orbs within them glowed

with a bright light, allowing them to see the further inward

they swam. She suddenly began swimming faster, aware the powers

she had placed within the necklaces would wear off soon. The

others followed as quickly as the could swim until Niala emerged

from the water. They followed suit and looked around them. This

part of the cave was filled with glowing crystals. Niala pulled

herself out of the water. Shadow boosted himself out and saw

that Midna was having a few difficulties as her clothes had sort

of bounded around her as she came up. He held out a hand and

Midna took it without thinking. He hoisted her out of the water.

Upon realizing what had happened, Midna yanked her hand away

from Shadow's. Why should she trust him yet? Shadow had given no

reason to trust him. Shadow scoffed and turned away, continuing

to follow Niala."Quit controlling my actions, green boy," Shadow

thought angrily at Link. He heard no reply. His attention

snapped to the scene before him and he narrowed his eyes. Koru

were littering the floor here. Each of them had deep blue spots

on their faces and were breathing heavily. Shadow looked down at

his own hand. A spot sat on it."Interesting."He mused. Midna

rolled her eyes and strolled towards the queen who looked to be

in a worse condition than The other Korus. Midna's eyes

softened. "Queen Krystalin, I have brought help to us. Princess

Midna has agreed to help us."Nilia said, bowing before the Koru

Queen. Her face was lined around the edges with what looked like

jewels. But they had grown from her face. She was beautiful,

even in sickness. Her black lace was striped in the same purple

that lined her face. "My people are dying. As am I. I beleive

there may be an antidote, near the BOTTOM OF THE SPRINGS."She

said softly. Midna looked at the queen."We need to be able to

travel underwater for longer than the powers of the necklace

allow,"She said calmly. Shadow crossed his arms."And we need to

make something called a Cellsirian Circlet. Do you have any idea

where to find the peice needed?" Apolias asked. The queen took a

deep breath." What you seek lies in the TEMPLE NEAR THE

ANTIDOTE. Find what you seek and then bring the antidote,"She

said. Midna would have retorted but the queen was in no

condition to argue with anyone."As for going underwater, One of

you cannot go into the temple. It has a secret entrance only ONE

can unlock. And that person has to stay upon the riddle until

the others return,"She said calmly, placing seashells gently

into Midna's palm."String these on the necklaces and you will

gain our ability," Midna nodded at the queens words and strung a

shell on her necklace. Shadow Link snatched another shell from

her hand and strung it on his own. Apolias calmly took his and

strung it on his necklace. They then jumped back into the water,

following the tunnel that lead out. And they prepared to go to

the temple.

END CHAPTER 5


End file.
